


Cherry Pie

by Heartofhubris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Scary Movie, alcohol use, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Prompts:  “Like these spooooky moooovies. Movies are great! You watch the movie, you scare the girl, the girl snuggles up next to you, next thing you know you gotta raise a kid. Your life falls apart. Forget that last part.” stanley, Little Gift Shop of HorrorsStan really enjoys using pet names, doesn’t he? And thighs. You know he’s into thighs.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I couldn’t let this injustice stand. I haven’t found any fics of Stan scaring the reader with a scary movie.   
> Also I realized with this story that I legit respond to “vodka” like it's a nickname.

The DVD Stan had picked was obviously an old, cheesy movie, but it was horror nonetheless. How he could do cheesy horror all day and continue it well into the evening was shocking to you. Not that you minded quite yet. One day, maybe. 

Standing up, you felt Stan’s presence behind you, making you glad you’d bent at your hips to lower yourself the little bit you needed to. You pulled your silk robe away from your body for a moment, fanning yourself before you walked to the sofa, giving hima glance at the matching, strappy top, and shorts. You let your thighs poke out of the blanket you put over your calves, looking up at him with innocent eyes, as if every action you were doing wasn’t to rile him up. 

He cleared his throat when he saw you, looking away with a slight blush on his face. Nothing too obvious, but you could tell he was embarrassed to have been caught. 

“We’re out of Tequila. But we do have vodka and whiskey.” You pulled your rope tight over your torso as if you were just thinking for a moment. You even dialed it up with biting your lip a little, not even looking at him. 

“Vodka would work,” you said, though it wasn't a surprise to either of you. It was your normal drink of choice. You met his eyes, and your lips couldn’t help curving up, his mouth slightly agape. You couldn’t help the wink before tapping your lips. He was absolutely memorized by your actions. “If Vodka works,” you said, trying to get his attention. It’s what was needed, and Stan closed his mouth, swallowing hard. When he walked back to the kitchen, you had to bite the inside of your cheek from vocalizing how excited you were about the situation. You really did have him wrapped around your finger right now. 

When he returned, he had two glasses, and some vodka. He gave you one of the glasses, and poured you a measure from the bottle, before doing the same for himself. You waited until he was looking at you again, and sipped from the glass, meeting his eyes the entire time. It was nice to be able to hold the cards. 

You used the remote to start the movie, feeling the sofa lower as he sat down next to you. 

It only took a moment for his arm to wind up behind you on the back of the sofa, slightly caging you in. Not that you really minded, you felt safer this way, the feeling of his strength so close and comforting. 

You did catch his gaze on your perfectly on display thigh, however. 

“You comfortable, sugar?” It took a second to respond. His endearment affected you to the point you took another sip of your liquor, before your throat loosened enough. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” you responded, your voice much too confident with how much fire you were playing with. Yet, you shifted your legs, exposing more of the inner thigh to his view, the soft skin almost begging for his touch. Yet, he held firm to allowing you to show yourself off, and not taking advantage of you. But god you wanted his hands on you now. 

The movie allowed the silence to be filled, and you started to concentrate on it, even if you exaggerated some of your reactions. Every little gasp was a new opportunity for you to tease and entice Stan. 

Even with it being cheesy, one of the jump cares still got to you, and Stan took the opportunity to pull you closer, his arm wrapping around your shoulders, tucked under his arm. It was corny, but as you adjusted your position to be more comfortable, you found that you really didn’t mind the fact you were being held the way you were. Instead, you merely moved closer into him, letting your head rest against his shoulder. He smiled down at you as he felt that. 

“You’re safe, toots,” he promised, his hand running over the edge of your arm, his fingers gentle as could be, just a reminder that you weren’t alone. With how you were leaning against him, you heard his voice rumble, and you breathed in what he smelled like, the smell of pine, dust, a little glue, too familiar to be anything but nice, now. You took your opportunity to move your hand to him, settling between his thighs,holding onto him just like how you wished he would hold onto you. You already knew your plan; to slowly slide higher and higher until his length was under your hand. 

“Of course I'm Safe,” was your response, looking up at him without moving your head from his shoulder, your eyes innocent. You were a great actress, one who could pretend that her hands weren't two inches from his dick. “I’m with you, Stanley.” When his eyes met yours this time, they were full of passion, and a heat you really wanted himt to use on you. 

His arms tightened round your shoulders, but you only used it as a chance to fight slightly, and lean up to nip his neck. It only made it harder when he only tightened his arm a little more, before seeming to let it go with a small chuckle. 

You felt his hand rubbing against your arm, much more relaxed than moments before. The actions may be totally cheesy, but you know he meant every single one. How could you not fall for such sincerity? His actions and your desires were forcing a heat to build in your body. 

“This isn’t exactly what I’d been planning for the night; just watching the movie.” Your voice was only loud enough for him to hear you,and you felt his hand loosen a little, ready to back off if you were pushed too far. 

“Want me to back off?” he asked, instantly making sure you were comfortable. 

“No!” you said the word quickly and without hesitation,and you felt his arm tighten around your shoulders again, keeping you close. “You’re too comfortable to want to stop. I feel too safe.” A small blush appeared over your face, something you quickly cursed, You wanted to be in control and powerful tonight; a blush wasn’t going to help that. 

“Isn’t it my job to be cheesy?”Stanasked, his hand running over your arm, his pressure firm, but welcome. 

“Maybe I want to have some fun, too.” Your eyes met his through your lashes, your hand sliding a little higher on his thigh. 

“Don’t play with fire, sweetheart,” he said, his voice almost a growl. The pet name sent a shiver through you, and with as much tension you’d created, the sudden, blood curdling scream from the movie made you jump up, head turning back to the TV. “You okay?” he whispered into your ear, forcing you to realize just where his lips were. You wanted to shiver again, the sound of him whispering into your ear almost too good to be true. 

He moved your hair to the side with his finger, before kissing the soft skin behind your ear. He’d never done that before. Nor had he kissed down to the pulse point on your neck, sucking just the slightest, your moan louder than you’d expected. 

You turned your head to him, your fingers moving to his shoulder, pulling him slightly closer to you. Your lips met his firmly, and you moaned against his lips softly. His hand moved to the small of your back, pressing you slightly closer. It was all the encouragement you needed to swing your leg over his, on the sofa, your legs on either side of his hips. Almost instantly, his hands moved to your thighs, grabbing onto the spot where your thighs and ass met. One of his fingers trapped the edge of your silk robe against your thighs, and the cool material was nice against your heated skin. 

The entire outfit you had put on was on display to him, your body open for his eyes to devour. 

“Fuck, I’m glad you were wearing that robe.” 

“Why’s that?” you asked, his hands moving to your waist, his appreciation showing in his actions, his fingers now running over the thin stripe of skin that was offered for his touch. You softly moaned, a breath quickly pushed out. You were certainly glad that Stan liked this outfit, since you’d picked it up only because you thought it was cute. Clearly, he agreed with you. 

When his hands moved to the front of your torso, you sucked in a breath instinctually, feeling the hot trail of his fingers over your skin. He tugged the shirt up enough for his hands to meet your breasts, his thumbs landing on your nipples. It was what urged you to press down, allowing his dick to rub against your crotch. It was very apparent that only some silk and a bit of thin cotton separated you two. You couldn’t help the soft moan when his hand moved to your hips, guiding the actions with that hand. 

You wouldn’t admit to his face that the lack of control was a thrill, you could only be more enthusiastic about the situation. You couldn’t help a few whimpers escaping, and even he let out some harsh breaths. You pressed your lips together,and he slowed your hips down. You pulled your lips away just the slightest bit, keeping your faces close together still. 

“What…” Yet, instead of answering you, Stan guided your hips up, your confusion apparent on your face. He grinned a little, looking you in the eyes. 

“You’re not the only one allowed to have fun,” he murmured to you, lipsa t your ear, moving his fingers into the leg hole of your shorts, rubbing his thick fingers between your folds, gathering up some of the wetness there. He even dared to nibble your ear for a moment, before kissing down your neck, then to your shoulder, biting a deep mark into the clean skin there. The moan that tore from your lips was a slight shock, but you only continued by pressing down into his hand, forcing his finger inside you. 

“You feel good already, Stan,” you whimpered, your hand moving into his boxers, unwilling for him to one up you. Your hand slipped in, only to slip him out of his confines. Your hand was slightly slower than what he was doing with his finger. You did increase speed slightly when he added another finger. And, when he curled his fingers, you couldn’t help your loud moan, rockin into the fingers. You found just the right spot, loving every sound he tore from you. 

“Just there,” you instructed him, your free arm tightening around his shoulders, using hima support as you started to move your hips just how you wanted him to move, using him to get off. Every motion made your blood beat faster, and after he slipped a third finger into you, you finished nearly instantly. His motions were just right, and you’d be happy if this was all that you did. 

But, as soon as his fingers were out of you, you pulled the condom from your robe pocket, quickly rolling it onto him, before sliding him into your cunt, your moans echoing each other. You almost weren’t expecting just how hot his moan was; it caught you off guard every time. Your legs tightened slightly around his, allowing you a much better vantage to move on him. 

But, when the next jump scream happened from he movie, you couldn’t help tensing, tightening around him with the shock. You both were quick to moan, your hips canting down on him, pressing him deeply within you. You heard his moan again, and you pressed your face into the base of his neck. 

“God,we need to do this so much more often,” you whispered to him, your pace slowing again, rolling your hips over him, moving slower than you’d just been doing. You had to enjoy some of the power you had, after all. When you pulled your head back, yYour eyes met, and you pressed your torso against his, grinding down on him, letting it hit your sweet spot. His mouth moved to your neck,sucking a smallmark into your skin, wanting to get you to your peak again, proving his stamina to you. 

He clearly wanted to let you enjoy yourself tonight, and you were going to take advantage of it as much as possible. His hand moved to your clit, working it slowly and relentlessly. It only tooka couplepasses for you to finish again, your moans turning to whimpers from overstimulation, and he pulled out of you. 

“Bend over the armrest,” he told you, something you quickly did, showing off your as to him,wanting himback in your pussy as soon as possible. He lined up to your entrance with no problem, and you slowly pressed back against him, his breathing rough. “Just like that, Sugar,” he managed, his hands moving along your back. The warmth of his hands was shocking against your cold skin, and you couldn’t contain your shiver. “Fuck. Don’t stop, Honey,” he instructed, leaning over you, pressing his chest to your back, his finger moving to your still sensitive clit. 

You were built up much quicker than you’d expected, but damn if it didn’t feel good. He only needed to grind into you, and you were gasping, legs shaking. 

“Please cum in me Stanley, please. I need to feel you finish in me.” 

“Cum for me first,” he whispered back to you. “Finish around me, and show me how much you enjoyed this.” The words were your downfall, finishing as he spoke. Stanley followed right after you, a deep, enjoyable moan coming from his lips. 

“I’m glad that you’re not too old of a man for this,” you teased him, before he tutted at you, rolling you to the side, held close to his chest, his arms wrapped around your shoulders. The blanket was pulled over your entwined bodies.

“Now, now, toots.” His hand was on your thigh, and he pinched your thigh, sending a bolt of pleasure through you. “Be careful, or i”ll have to put you over my knee.” 

“Promise?” you replied,looking at him over your shoulder. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, sugar.” 

“And if you keep calling me all those endearments, you’ll be the death of me.” You managed to sneak a kiss to his lips, before settling back down. 


End file.
